


Home Again, Naturally

by dizzzylu



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Danny's never brought another person before, not even Jackson, so to his family this might mean something.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again, Naturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/gifts).



> prompt from scout: MORE DANNY/STILES PLEASE. That pairing has become my weird obsession for reasons I can neither understand nor explain. ([originally posted to tumblr](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/post/51164016762) 23 May 2013)

It takes awhile for Danny to decide to invite Stiles to Hawaii. Actually, it takes awhile for Danny to get over the fact that Jackson, of all people, was the one who suggested it.

It's a tough decision, though, to invite Stiles. Danny's never brought another person before, not even Jackson, so to his family this might mean something. And though they've been dating for almost a year, it's not like Danny's planning their future together yet; getting a house and maybe a dog, adopting kids, growing old together. It's just. It's more than fun, but it's not forever. He's pretty sure Stiles feels the same way.

On the other hand, there's time with Stiles. A wardrobe consisting of board shorts and flip flops, a steady diet of fresh poi and his auntie's kalua pig. Hiking to catch the sun rise, skinny dipping while the sun sets. Rubbing sun block into Stiles' back and shoulders and spending afternoons in the hammock, kissing the taste of rum from Stiles' mouth.

It doesn't turn out as idyllic as that, not with a dozen cousins chasing after them both for piggyback rides and surf time, but it's still worth it. Kissing Stiles in the ocean, getting sand in unfortunate places. Showing Stiles the places Danny used to hide and taking him to a proper luau. The surfing lesson on the last day, laughing until his sides ache, cleaning up the cut on Stiles' knee. Sun-warm skin and soft smiles, the taste of salt on Stiles' lips.


End file.
